Can't Fight Against The Love
by katyperrylove
Summary: Voilà, tu es partie . Et tu m'as brisé le cœur . J'étais persuadé d'être la bonne personne pour toi . Brittany . Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais tant de même, aussi intentionnel qu'il était . Tu es heureuse maintenant . Cette personne, je l'ai toujours détesté, pourtant, elle te comble . Mon cœur est brisé, mais l'important est de savoir que le tien est plein de vie et d'amour .


**Bonjour ! New story a découvrir ! One shot ! Glee ne m'appartient pas, par contre les fautes d'orthographes sont Made in Me ! **

* * *

Voilà . Tu es partie, maintenant . Tu m'as laissé pour cette personne si chère a ton cœur . J'étais persuadé d'être la bonne personne pour toi . Mais apparemment, pas assez pour combler ce vide . Tu parlais d'elle, et tes yeux brillaient . Et en moi, une jalousie folle faisait ardemment rage . Malgré tout, je t'aimais tellement, malgré tout ce que tu pouvais dire .

Et j'étais convaincu que seul moi pouvais te combler . J'étais là quand tu avais besoin d'aide, là quand tu avais besoin d'une oreille attentive . On s'était même promis tant de belles choses ensembles . Toutes ces balades a la plage, ces soirées a deux, ces dîners romantiques qu'on aura jamais . Mais maintenant, tu es partie . Tu l'as choisis . Plutôt que moi . Tu m'as brisé le cœur .

Mais c'était inévitable . Ses yeux doux étaient là quand les miens regardaient ailleurs . Ses paroles t'emplissaient quand je ne savais moi-même pas quoi dire . Les battements de son cœur te berçaient quand les miens peinaient a l'égaler .

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas arrivé à l'égaler ? Je pense que seul ton nom prononcé dans sa bouche suffisait a te faire jouir . Tandis que moi, a la traîne, je peinais a te faire sourire, rire ou même a te tirer un regard . Tu n'étais plus la même, depuis un moment . Quand mes yeux cherchaient les tiens, tu esquivais, et un malaise s'installait rapidement .

Je savais, pourtant, que tout cela ne durerait pas . Mais je m'accrochait désespérément a l'idée que tu laisse tomber . Que tu te consacre entièrement a moi . Encore une fois, j'ai minablement échoué, comme toute autre chose . En faite, depuis que l'on sortait ensemble, mon monde tournait un peu autour de toi, en quelque sorte . J'ai même appris a apprécié ton chat . Mais rivaliser était impossible . Encore une fois, j'étais a la traîne .

Et encore une fois, quand je cherchais tes yeux, tes belles orbes bleus se noyaient dans les siennes . Quand je te parlais, tu n'écoutais pas, et cherchait plutôt le son de sa voix dans les couloirs bruyants . Quand je chantais, ce n'est plus moi, que tu regardais . Quand je te souriais, le tien ne m'étais pas adressé, et les rares fois ou il l'était, il semblait être faux ou forcé .

Quand je me couchais près de toi, le soir, et que je te demandais si ça allait, tu me répondais que oui, mais au fond, tout cela sonnait faux .

Quand je te disais que je t'aimais, tu paraissais un peu hésitante avant de le dire aussi . Et encore une fois, tu ne pouvais pas empêcher ton grain de voix de se casser et tes yeux de serpenter le sol dans l'unique but de fuir les miens .

Je me souviens du jour ou tu es venu chez moi .

C'était un soir de décembre . Il neigeait .

Tu as frappé a ma porte, ta nervosité se faisait sentir a travers les coups rapides et incertains que tu assenais a la porte .

Je suis allais ouvrir, et je t'ai trouvé là, sur le palier, avec tes vêtements de Cherrios, ta queue de cheval en bataille, les yeux vitreux et rougis par les larmes qui coulaient encore sur tes joues . Ton mascara avait coulé, et l'étincelle de joie qui était d'habitude si présente dans tes yeux avait disparue .

Elle avait laissé place a un regard froid, terne, ou la tristesse et le désespoir régnait . Mon cœur s'était glacé a cette vision si froide . Intérieurement, j'ai tout de suite compris .

Les larmes sont tout de suite montées a mes yeux, et ma première initiative, si naturelle qu'elle était, fut de te prendre dans mes bras . Mais tu as reculé d'un pas, et froncé les sourcils un peu plus . Tes mains fines, croisés sur ta poitrine, frottaient tes avants bras pour tenter de dissimuler la chair de poule évidente qui s'était formée sous le froid hivernal .

En temps normal, je t'aurais prêté une de mes veste, ou un de mes pulls . Je t'aurais serré contre moi, et embrassé . Je déteste la défaite, mais je devais absolument abandonner . Je ne pouvais plus me battre, plus dans ces conditions, plus dans ces circonstances . J'ai reniflé, et tenté de trouvé mon calme, pour ne pas pleurer . Mais mes yeux s'emplissaient de larme, malgré moi .

J'ai murmuré un petit « Brittany » . C'était plus une supplication . Du désespoir profond . Le mal que cela me causait . Ton air n'avait pas changé . Quoi qu'un peu adouci . Tu t'es approché de moi, attrapé délicatement mon visage rougis et mouillé de sillons humides, et tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes . Un baiser d'au revoir .

Il n'était pas joyeux . Et plutôt rapide . Tes lèvres avaient un gout salé . Tu avais beaucoup pleuré . Et Dieu sait ou tu avais passé la journée . Tu n'avais pas voulu me voir . J'avais étais tellement triste . Et j'essayais au maximum de profiter de ce baiser, même si je savais qu'après, c'était la fin .

Tu t'es écarté, esquivant soigneusement de croiser mon regard, et tu es partie . Dans la couche brumeuse, j'ai vu ta silhouette fine et élancé, celle que j'ai pus toucher et apprécier sur mon corps, s'éloigner rapidement . Mon cœur s'est brisé encore un peu plus . Il était gelé, brisé, sectionné, écrasé, pulvérisé . Mais tu allais être heureuse, et c'est ça, le principal . Tu l'as choisi, et pas moi . Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu t'offrir, tout ce que j'ai pu te dire .

Et là, là sonnerie retentit dans le lycée . Et toi, tu es dans ses bras, dans la salle du Glee Club . Tout le monde se lève pour sortir dans un petit vacarme habituel . Je reste encore un peu là, pour vous observer, et me dire que ça devrait être moi, a sa place . Je me suis tellement battu, mais au fond, je savais que c'était perdu d'avance .

Tu heureuse, maintenant . Tu as trouvé la bonne personne . Tu es tellement différente que quand je t'ai trouvé sur le pas de ma porte, les cheveux en bataille, le maquillage coulé, et cet air si triste . Là, tu es rayonnante, comme toujours . Comme avant .

Tes cheveux blonds dévalent délicatement tes épaules, et tu t'amuses avec une mèche a faire une moustache, ce qui fait rire les personnes encore présentes . Cela me tire un petit sourire triste, aussi . Tu es assise sur ses genoux, et tu l'embrasse profondément et amoureusement . Ton éclat de rire retentit dans la salle . Ce rire cristallin que j'aime tant . Mais tu ne m'appartiens plus maintenant . Mais j'ai beau retourné le problème comme je veux . Je dois avouer que tu ne m'as jamais appartenu .

Tu tournes la tête et me souris . Un sourire vrai, sincère . Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir . Tu es heureuse, maintenant . Je te le rend . Il est sincère, pour le coup . Mais toujours faible . L'éclat dans tes yeux semble encore plus présent maintenant . Il n'était plus vraiment là, quand tu étais avec moi .

Te rendais-je triste ? N'étais-je pas assez à tes côtés ? Pourtant, je faisait le maximum pour te satisfaire . Et de ce côté-là, encore, ce n'est pas moi qui gagnais . Vous vous levez, maintenant . Tu es soulevée dans les airs, comme une mariée que l'on porte sur le seuil de la porte, le soir de la nuit de noce .

Tu t'accroches fort a son cou, comblant le moindre espace entre vous deux . Un sourire attendri étire ses lèvre, et tu le lui rend, plus grand, plus lumineux que jamais . Tu redresses un peu ton dos et ta main, qui étais quelques secondes avant dans ton dos, remonte sur sa joue que tu vas caresser en frottant le bout de ton nez tout rose contre le sien .

Finalement tu appuies tendrement tes lèvres fines sur les siennes, pulpeuses . Comment ne pas être jaloux devant un tel spectacle ? J'ai mal . Tellement mal . Mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer . Au moins pour toi . Pour essayer de te débarrasser au maximum de ta culpabilité . C'est un peu prétentieux de penser que tu culpabilises de m'avoir quitté, mais je préfère penser que tu regrettes plutôt que de me dire que ce n'est pas du tout le cas . Je crois que si c'était le cas, je serais en train de pleurer comme un bébé .

D'ailleurs, je crois que ce sera la première chose a faire, une fois chez moi . Me vider de mes larmes devant les casettes vidéos que l'on avait faites et les centaines de photos que j'avais prises de nous deux .

Enfin, tu passes le pas de la porte, comme une mariée . C'était comme si ce lycée était une sorte d'église . L'endroit ou vous vous êtes connus, vous êtes embrassés pour la première fois . Et vus et revus, a mon insu . Tu serres ta belle brune le plus fort possible tandis qu'un sourire rayonnant éclair ton magnifique visage . Puis, tu disparais dans la foule, ton rire raisonnant toujours dans le couloir .

Je soupire, me lève, et avance dans ce même couloir ou l'on s'est embrassé maintes et maintes fois . Encore une fois, les images me reviennent en tête et j'ai envie de pleurer .

Moi, Sam Evans, je me suis fais complètement écraser par Santana Lopez . Encore une fois . Cela doit être chronique . Ainsi est faite la vie . J'ai perdu Brittany, elle l'a gagné . Au fond, je pense que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment possédé . Le cœur de la blonde a toujours appartenu a cette mystérieuse hispanique, a qui personne ne résiste . Surtout pas Brittany . Elle a était la première, et la dernière, je pense .

J'ai quand même tiré une leçon de cette aventure . Malgré les plaies et les coupures, j'ai un conseil a vous donner : Ne vous battez jamais contre l'amour vrai, vous perdrez toujours .

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)**


End file.
